


Hurricane Party

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, SuperCorp, gentle intense strap on sex for the gayer good, married supercorp, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: A storm on the horizon offers a bit of reprieve for Kara and Lena.





	Hurricane Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fi_Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fi_Nerd/gifts), [darkemberdagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/gifts).



> They're married, you can't stop me. As tagged, this is exactly what you think it is. For the thirsty nerds. Special thanks to them for enabling me and to my lovely beta jestermolly on tumblr for cheering me on and offering valuable critiquing. Have fun yall.

Lena stretched languidly on the messy bed. The pull of her deliciously sore muscles drew a groan of appreciation from her chest and she slumped bonelessly into the blankets. Her chest buzzed in contentment in a way that made her feel a little fuzzy around the edges. Lena had been practically glued to Kara for the past eighteen hours but still she ached to be pressed into her. She listened to the wind picking up outside, sighing through the alleys between green glass skyscrapers of downtown National City. The late summer sky was heavy with low banded clouds creeping in from the encroaching typhoon. Rain misted down across the city and the air was hot and heavy with humidity. She had closed L Corp operations that day and through the brunt of the expected storm front over the next few days to give her and her employees a chance to stay safe. Lena may be a suffering workaholic, but even she wasn’t about to put herself in danger during what what predicted to be a pretty harsh weather event.

 

The quiet distant sounds of dishes being cleaned in the kitchen sink reached the bedroom from down the hall, and Lena couldn’t help but grin into the sheets as she recounted how she got to that moment. Kara had picked her up from L Corp at promptly five in the evening the day before with a trunk full of groceries and a different kind of hunger flickering behind her vivid blue eyes. Between her duties of running a fortune 500 company worth billions and Kara’s duties as one of the planet’s caretakers, their sex life had often been put on the back burner. It was an annoying consequence of their high-stress lives that periodically had them left with only enough energy to cuddle. Thankfully those instances never lasted more than two or three weeks and whatever had been keeping them from each other was resolved. They were just coming out of one of those unplanned dry spells of late nights and clingy goodbyes when mother nature had better ideas. Alex, being the ever observant sister, had told Kara to take off the rest of the night and the following day and  _ For goddsakes, I don’t want to see you or your wife for the next thirty hours. _

 

So they went home, ate a home cooked dinner, drank a bottle of expensive wine, part of a decanter of Kara’s lighter alien alcohol, and then spent the rest of the night consumed in each other.

 

All Lena could remember was that it was frantic and it was rough, their frustration of their time spent apart finally crashing free. She remembered tight grips on her thighs and nipping teeth that pulled wave after wave of pleasure from her body. They had coaxed releases from slick flushed skin, cries of gratitude falling from kiss-swollen lips that were parted in desperate breathless moans. Lena had woken up to a smattering of dark purple hickies dotting her pale skin from her neck down to the inside of her thighs. Kara had added three more on her hips after they woke up and spent a long lazy morning in bed, only pausing for breakfast and coffee. Lena had insisted on spending close to an hour whispering things she loved about Kara into her skin and sealing them with a kiss, running out of words and relying on her feelings and actions after the first twenty minutes. She murmured new thoughts as they popped into her head but was more preoccupied with trying to leave marks on impervious tanned skin. Kara had teased breathlessly that she could turn the red sun lamps on if she wanted, but Lena brushed her off with a  _ can’t you see I’m busy here, I don’t have time to do that _ .

 

Kara had just brought her gently over the edge again with her tongue around eleven and insisted that while she loved having Lena, she was thinking of some real food. It wasn’t hard to convince her and she lazed about a bit longer while Kara jumped in the shower and cleaned up. She had eventually rolled out of bed when Kara emerged with her damp hair in a messy bun dressed only in an oversized tee shirt that hung off one of her shoulders. Lena had been begrudgingly coaxed from her nest with teasing kisses and a promise that she would get to decide what they would do for the afternoon. She had showered then, counting the temporary marks that Kara had left on her skin. Lena knew that Kara would have had just as many if her Kryptonian biology didn’t heal them as soon as she teased them into existence.

 

Lena had taken the time to blow dry her hair and pulled on one of the old black long sleeve sweaters that Kara had scooped up on an impulse buy when Lena took her shopping a few years ago. It was entirely too big for either one of them but Kara had insisted that she needed it for  _ reasons _ . She pushed the sleeves up to her elbows and and loosely braided her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of her face for a few minutes. Kara had brought in a large tray laden with leftovers from the night before and a few other random things she had thrown together from the fridge and settled onto the bed. They ate their meal carefully over the tray, joking and teasing, stealing kisses around mouthfuls and and feeding each other tidbits from their fingers. Lena had flopped back down, feeling relaxed and sated as Kara gathered up the remains of their lunch. She had leaned down, the shirt dipping low and giving Lena a teasing view of her bare chest.

 

“That’s not very fair.”

 

Kara had grinned and kissed her slowly, hovering just over her. “I’m fair when I should be.”

 

Kara had winked at her then and crawled off the bed, giving Lena a view of the very tops of her thighs. As she gathered up the tray Lena had rolled onto her stomach and ducked her head playfully.

 

“Are you going to give me a free show?”

 

Kara had quirked her brow at her playfully and lifted the tray easily, tossing a cheeky grin over her shoulder and a sashay in her steps. “Maybe if you’re good.”

 

Lena had stretched then, as she listened to Kara clean up in the kitchen, feeling warm and safe in their bed. Their loft was quiet and dry, feeling even more secluded after Kara had insisted they try to leave their phones in their shared home office. It was their own little personal corner of the universe and Lena was happy to be in control of it. A tiny fortress from the outside world. Lena was already starting to dread the next morning when she would be forced to kiss Kara goodbye as she returned to her Supergirl duties. Was it truly greedy of her to wish that she could keep Kara just to herself for a little while longer? To relish and hoard away what they had together without remorse? Lena didn’t think so. But she understood that sometimes the world was bigger than them, and would always let Kara go when she was needed. It wasn’t always easy, but she did learn to unclench her fists. It made their pockets of uninterrupted time together like this all the more sweet.

 

Lena rolled out of the bed again with a sigh and padded barefoot over to their shared closet. She decided she was in the mood for something they hadn’t tried before, but not particularly out there. Preferably something they could both enjoy at a slow and easy pace. Lena pulled the plastic container over from where it had been shoved aside in front of the closet, the lid slung a couple feet away. Inside was a collection of their toys and items they had collected over the years, now in a jumbled mess from Kara rifling through it the night before. Lena sorted through it, putting items back into order as she picked through. An unopened package at the bottom of the container caught her eye and she pulled it out, a grin pulling at her lips. Lena turned the glossy black box over in her hands, red script printed across the front over a tasteful photograph of a model wearing the product. She read over the features on the back again and rose to her feet. Lena tossed it onto the bed and left the bedroom, following the sounds of Kara in the kitchen with her mind made up.

 

Most of the lights were off in the loft and the dim grey light from outside cast the open living area into a dreamy atmosphere. Kara had flipped on the lights above the sink out of habit and was in the middle of washing the dishes that didn’t go in the dishwasher. The appliance was already running with a quiet hum and Lena watched the muscles work in her wife’s shoulders as she slid around the kitchen island and pressed into her back. She smoothed her hands across her bare hips under the oversized shirt and up around her middle, the shirt hiking up as Lena pressed kisses into the shoulder that was bared.

 

“I found that toy we ordered a few weeks ago. The purple and pink one.”

 

Kara hummed in acknowledgment and tugged the stopper out of the sink drain. She gently pressed her hips back into Lena when her hands slid back down her front and let her thumbs brush over the soft skin on the inside of her thighs. Tension coiled in her frame and Lena could tell that Kara was ready to abandon the dishes in favor of lifting her onto the kitchen island.

 

“I want you to wear it.”

 

Goosebumps shivered across the tanned skin where Lena’s breath ghosted over her and Kara nodded. Lena watched the muscles in her throat bob as she swallowed thickly.

 

“Why don’t you go clean it and get it ready for me? I’ll be done here in a few minutes.”

 

Lena whispered an  _ Okay _ and pressed one more kiss into the back of Kara’s shoulder, letting her thumbs trail up where her thighs met her hips as she pulled away. She heard Kara suck in a quiet breath and then jumped with a squeak when Lena spanked her gently with a smirk.

 

“Don’t be long.”

 

Kara’s shoulders slumped and she grumbled good naturedly, resuming her chore at a more human speed so Lena could actually have the time to prepare for her. Lena padded her way back down the hall to their bedroom, the hem of her shirt brushing at almost mid-thigh and anticipation started to coil low in her belly. She ran her fingers through the loosely twisted braid and shook her hair out around her shoulders. Lena scooped up the package and pried the box open as she shuffled towards the bathroom. It took her a moment but she got the supple leather harness and attachments free from their packaging. The main dildo itself was a swirl of rich purple and deep pink, and a size that was comfortable for both of them. It was firm but had some give with a soft and slightly spongy surface. She looked it over and gave it a few experimental squeezes. It was similar in size and shape to one of their favorites and Lena was hopeful that it would feel as good as she hoped. It only took a moment to clean the toys and wipe down the leather with a safe disinfectant in the bathroom. Lena fit the the vibrant pink and purple silicone through the o-ring and fiddled on closing up the wide soft straps. Kara appeared at the doorway and leaned into the frame, her eyes falling to the toy.

 

Lena stopped fiddling and held it out to Kara. She took it and turned it over in her hands, a gentle blush dusting her freckled cheekbones as she studied it. Lena turned the light out and walked forward, sliding her hands down Kara’s forearms and gently guided her back into their bedroom by her elbows. Her nerves made her a little jittery, but they mainly stemmed from her eagerness to be with Kara again. Warmth bubbled up in her chest and she couldn’t help how it reflected into an easy smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth.

 

“I just want you to love me. There’s no rush.”

 

Kara looked up, her expression bright and face open with adoration. Lena could see Kara’s love for her as plain as day in her blue eyes. She could feel the ripple of tension and power of promised pleasure in Kara’s frame under her palms and her breath hitched in her chest. Kara set the new harness and toy down onto the bedside table and gathered Lena into her arms, her words unnecessary. She kissed her warmly and turned them around with a few lazy steps, peppering kissed across Lena’s jaw and neck. The backs of her legs pressed into the high mattress and Lena pulled Kara back down onto the bed with her, smiling into her mouth. Kara slid her hands under her hips and back and moved Lena further into the middle of the bed with an easy flat-footed toss that hinted at her hidden strength. Her stomach swooped at the nonchalant show of power and a laugh bubbled up out of her chest. Kara grinned and bit her lip, crawling slowly up Lena’s body in between her legs as her gaze lingered high on the fair skin of her thighs. Kara’s eyes were wide and dark again with want, a flush crawling up her chest and neck as she hungrily drank in Lena underneath her. She ducked down and dropped hot open-mouthed kisses to the column of Lena’s throat, inching her knees forward to press Lena’s thighs open. She raised and squeezed her knees around Kara’s hips, and smoothed the soles of her feet down the back of her calves. Lena’s world quickly fell away to the singular focus of her wife and her kisses.

 

A swoop of excitement and anticipation made her breath hitch when Kara tugged on her lip and slid her fingers from the backs of her knees, up her thighs to fully splay across her ass under the hem of her shirt. Her hands squeezed but didn’t stay there long and walked their way around her hips and slid up her front, taking the soft heavy fabric of her sweater with them. Lena shivered as Kara’s blunt nails trailed over her ribs and she sucked in a breath at the sensation. Excitement spiked high in her chest and she felt antsy with anticipation, her brain focusing in on every point of contact and the heavy pulse in between her legs. She gripped at the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her back up to her mouth, licking into her with a sigh as her warm hands palmed her breasts. Kara traced across her pebbling nipples with intent and ducked her head, mouthing her way back down the center of Lena’s neck and slowly sucking another hickey into the hollow dip of her throat. A deep tug low in her belly tingled from the base of her spine to the ends of her toes and Lena couldn’t help but moan. Heat curled through her body and rose to her skin as the gentle tap of rain on the wide bedroom windows accompanied her quickening pants.

 

Kara released the small patch of skin with a small wet noise and soothed the irritated spot with her tongue.  Lena could feel Kara smiling against her skin as she planted more hot kisses along her exposed collarbone, jumping somewhere along the way over the bunched up sweater to her flushed chest. She watched Kara kiss her way over to a nipple, look up at her, and then slowly take her in her mouth with a wicked grin. The knot coiled tighter in her belly and she could feel herself growing wet and slick under Kara’s attention. Her grip tightened on Kara’s shoulders as she continued to tease her with teeth and tongue, her hips jolting and adrenaline buzzing under her skin after a particularly firm nip sent a sudden shock through her. A warm tongue laved at her rosy peaked nipple and meandered her way across her sternum, dropping solid kisses on her beauty marks she passed. Kara gave the same attention to her other breast, her hands sliding under Lena’s back and kneaded gently down her spine.

 

Satisfied that she had paid an acceptable amount of attention to Lena’s chest for the time being, Kara turned her focus lower and took her time working her way down Lena’s stomach. She got annoyed with her shirt around Lena’s belly button and pulled it up and over her head in an attractive display of lean smooth muscle, tossing it somewhere off to the side. Lena’s brain short-circuited and ground to a halt for a long moment and she had half a mind to forgo her own needs just so she could put her mouth over every inch of her wife’s body. Kara returned to Lena’s stomach and kissed her way down to her hips, sucking a second new mark into her skin at the crease where her thigh and hip met. Her heart jumped into her throat from the hot brand of Kara’s mouth on her skin and another jolt of heat rocketed to her core. Lena was sure that Kara could smell how aroused she had become purely based on how wet she felt. Kara hummed into her hip as she released her hold, pressing a kiss into the new mark.

 

Lena released a shaky breath and licked her lips, swallowing thickly at the sight of the top of a blonde head inching closer and closer to where she really wanted her. She slid her hand flat through the hair on the back of Kara’s head around her messy bun and tightened her fist, scratching her blunt nails lightly over her scalp. The tug had Kara gasping a low moan into the soft skin of the inside of Lena’s thigh and bright blue eyes flickered up, dark and intense. Lena gladly knew she was egging Kara on, but she still had a bit of an  _ oh shit _ moment at the look in her wife’s eye. Kara retaliated with an agonizingly slow, broad drag of her tongue through Lena, starting by dipping into her entrance and swiping up to pull the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex into her mouth. Lena’s vision went a little fuzzy around the edges and gasped a moan as zips of pleasure spiraled out from the suction of Kara’s lips. She released her clit with a soft wet sound and winked playfully up at Lena.

 

“ _ Kara.” _

 

Lena tugged again and canted her hips up towards Kara’s mouth, looking for friction to ease the coiling ache between her legs as her hot breath washed over her. Need roiled and clawed at the inside of her ribs and a frustrated growl vibrated out of her chest. She wanted Kara’s mouth on her and she wanted it  _ now _ . Strong hands snaked around and anchored her back down to the bed, but still allowed her some space to move. Kara dropped hot heavy kisses onto her clit and stroked her thumbs across her abdomen in a soothing manner.

 

“Just let me love you, Lena.”

 

Kara waited until Lena gave her a jerky nod of affirmation and then dipped her head back down again, taking her time to lave hot stripes into Lena, finding each fold and sucking it into her mouth. She built her up slowly, dipping her tongue so deep into her that her nose pressed into her swollen clit, drawing circles and shapes and words onto her with the tip of her tongue until Lena’s breath was ragged and her heels dug into the bed. She felt hot and exposed and so  _ good _ as Kara worshipped her. The knot was coiling tighter and tighter low in her belly and Lena could tell that she wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. She felt like fire was racing across her skin.

 

Lena couldn’t form a coherent thought so save her life, needy whines escaping with every exhale as her hips rolled mindlessly into her wife’s mouth. Kara knew too and murmured  _ whenever you’re ready _ into her slick heat before continuing with her long lazy strokes. Lena fell apart on Kara’s tongue with a moan, her back arching up and her shoulders pushing into the mattress as the knot came loose and the high of her orgasm bled through her body. Her breath caught heavily in her chest at the peak of release, heat blossoming and rippling out from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes. Goosebumps skimmed across her skin and the sweater felt too confining and too hot across her arms and chest as she dug her feet deeper into the bed. Lena finally breathed again as the tension left her body, her grip loosened on Kara’s hair and she let her legs relax. The backs of her thighs rested on broad shoulders while she caught her breath.

 

Kara let her rest for a long moment, ghosting sticky kisses onto the tops of her thighs and her abdomen while she waited. When Lena had untangled her hand from Kara’s even messier hair and mostly come back to herself, she wiped her face off on the sheets and crawled back up her boneless body. Kara nosed into Lena’s cheek and settled her warm weight down into the cradle of her hips, sighing as Lena wound her arms loosely around her neck. Lena kissed her, ignoring her own taste on her lips and poured her gratitude into her actions. She was still feeling the dregs of her high and the pressure of Kara’s weight on her still-slick center was distracting to say the least. When Lena started becoming more insistent in her touches with the need to be closer again gnawing at her, Kara pulled back a fraction.

 

“Do you wanna try it now?”

 

Lena murmured a  _ yes _ and stole a few more kisses before Kara had the higher brain function to ease herself off of her. Kara stretched across the bed and picked up the new strap on off of the bedside table, and Lena was unable to keep from smoothing her hands over her ribs as she stretched. Kara also grabbed the bottle of lube that had been left out from the night before on the bedside table and shuffled back down.Kara propped herself up onto her elbow and Lena thought rather sappily that she looked like a greek goddess in repose. Her own personal goddess. She’d never tell Kara that. It would make her head grow to the size of a pumpkin.

 

Lena took the bottle from her and watched her wife turn the toy over in her hands again. She hadn’t really gotten the chance to look at it before Lena led her back to bed and it was fascinating to watch her study it. Long fingers held it carefully between them as she tested the firmness of the dildo and inspected the smaller silicone head in the seat of the harness that would slip into her. It was mostly straight, about four inches long with a gentle curve at the end meant to press into the g-spot. Kara hummed in appreciation at the soft raised ridges on the inside of the harness just above the smaller half of the dildo as she rubbed her thumb against them.

 

“That will feel nice.”

 

Lena reached over and touched it too. “I thought you’d like that.” She grinned. “Plus it’s pink and purple tye dye.”

 

Kara snorted a laugh and started fiddling with the straps. Lena let her hand reach across to Kara’s chest and smoothed it all the way down her front to cup her. She quirked a brow in interest when she discovered how wet her wife was, and let her fingers roll through ridiculously slick heat. She and gathered a healthy amount onto her fingers, gently stroking and teasing without any rhythm. Kara sucked in a sharp breath and her her eyes fluttered, her mouth parting as Lena let the pads of her fingers glide past Kara’s clit. A hum of appreciation followed a gentle roll of her hips as she unconsciously chased after Lena’s fingers.

 

“Do you want to wait, or…?” Kara asked distractedly, waving the strap on a little in between them as her dark eyes followed her hand.

 

Lena reached up and deliberately curled her fingers around the rounded head of dildo and slowly slid her hand down the shaft. Kara watched wide eyed as Lena pumped her hand up and down a few more times with a slight twist, spreading the arousal she had gathered onto the length of the silicone. Lena couldn’t help but watch in amusement as Kara tried to speak, opening and closing her mouth as her face flushed red. The muscles in her throat bobbed as she swallowed a few times and managed to pull her gaze from Lena’s hand on the toy.

 

“Okay.” Was all Kara could manage to choke out.

 

Kara rolled onto her back, and before she could bend her knees to slip her feet into the openings of the harness Lena rolled to her knees and had her pause. Kara waited obediently and watched as she popped the top on the bottle and squirted a generous dollop into her already sticky palm. Kara held up the strap on and let her spread the lube onto the smaller silicone head and the soft ridges.

 

“Now you’re ready.” She told her and watched the muscles bob in Kara’s throat, a blush creeping across her chest. Lena couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her a few times, trying to ease Kara’s nervous energy. The shyness her wife still sometimes shared with her was endearing and made Lena love her all the more.

 

Kara nodded and bent her knees, fitting her feet through the leg loops of the straps. She tugged the leather up in a smooth motion and lifted her hips to get the waistband into place. Tentative hands held the harness steady, and then gently pulled the slick jewel-toned purple silicone closer her center with a shaky breath. Lena could tell she was  _ almost _ hesitating, and rested her slick hand on Kara hip to still her.

 

“Are… you worried about control? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can turn the lamps on if you want.”

 

Kara shook her head quickly, a frown creasing in between her brows. “No. No, I’m okay.”

 

Kara reached up with her closest hand and pulled Lena down by the back of her neck into a confident kiss. “Help me?”

 

Lena nodded and sat up as she slid her hand across and down into Kara’s slick heat. She took her free hand and held the crotch of the harness firmly. Lena looked back to Kara and waited until she got a nod, rubbing her fingers in lazy swipes over her clit as she waited for her affirmation. Once she had it, Lena splayed her fingers and spread Kara open. She paused a second and bit back a grin when her wife’s hips twitched up and her knuckles tightened their hold on the harness. When she was sure that Kara would hold still, Lena guided the toy into her and watched it disappear with a wet sound that made her ears burn. She pulled the hand out of the way that had been holding Kara steady and pressed the crotch of the harness all the way up to her and held it there. A low breathless moan huffed out of her wife and Lena held the strap on in place as Kara cinched the buckle at her waist, and then tightened the wide soft straps that circled high on her thighs. Kara laid there for a moment and stared down at the erect toy jutting out from her hips, her abdomen tense as she controlled her breathing and Lena moved her hand back to her hip.

 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, her gaze flitting from Kara’s hips to her face.

 

Kara let her head fall back and shifted her hips experimentally. Lena watched her body tense again but her expression relaxed and she inhaled deeply.

 

“... _ yeah _ .”

 

Lena smirked at her low utterance, full of heavy desire. She squeezed out another large dollop of lube and closed the bottle, letting it go over the side of the bed with a gentle thump. She kept her attention on Kara’s face and lowered her hand to the head of the dildo, arching a brow in question as blue eyes bored into her. She and Kara had been here on the precipice thousands of times but they never failed to check in with each other. It made Lena feel safe and secure and it gave Kara the control she needed to keep herself in check.

 

When she got another silent nod Lena let the lube drip from her hand and onto the toy, watching it run down the length of swirled pink and purple shaft for a moment. Again she wrapped her fingers deliberately around the head and slid her hand down until she got to the harness. Kara sucked in a breath at the pressure and watched Lena’s hand twist back up with a wet sound. A quiet breathy moan fell from her lips as Lena pumped her hand a few more times, tugging a little bit harder and pressing a little more firmly as she evenly coated the toy. Lena couldn’t help but lean down and nip at a pert breast, drawing a loud moan out of Kara as she slid her hand back down the shaft and gently ground the heel of her hand into where the ribbed ridges of the toy slid against her clit. Powerful hips thrust up into her hand in a carefully controlled roll as Kara slid her hands along the rumpled bed sheets, trying her best not to dig her fingers in and tear the fabric again. The display of curated strength again went straight to Lena’s core.

 

Kara slowly sat up with a gasp as the toy slid a little further inside her and she paused and squeezed her eyes shut, instinctually rolling her hips into the harness with a whine. She took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered back open, a deep vivid blue and pierced through Lena. Kara rolled up onto her knees and pushed Lena down onto the bed with an insistent kiss. Lena’s stomach swooped and she gladly settled back, grinning into Kara’s mouth as she felt her hands smooth up her front again, pushing her sweater back up to where it had been earlier. Long warm fingers trailed back down and slowly guided her thighs apart, teasing her with gentle strokes through slick heat. Lena drug her hands heavily back down Kara’s front and wormed her fingers in between the soft leather waistband and her trim waist, pulling her hips down as her heartbeat thundered in her ears. Kara continued to kiss her and took the toy in her hand, letting the rounded head slide over Lena’s clit and then guided it further down until it was resting against her entrance.

 

“ _ Kara, please.” _

 

Lena tugged harder and Kara let her, slowly pushing forward and slid agonizingly slow into her. The gradual stretch and fullness of Kara filling her inch by inch sent spiraling waves of pleasure through her to fizzle out on the tips of her fingers and toes. Lena hastily freed her hands from her tight grip on the harness and clumsily slid her arms around Kara’s back, pulling her down and into her completely with hands tightly hooked into the back of her shoulders. She groaned throatily into Kara’s mouth when she finally felt her hips rest flush, completely sheathed within her. Kara kissed her firmly, propping herself up on her elbows to hover just over her, her hands cradling her face like she was made of glass. Lena squeezed her thighs around her hips and couldn’t help but grind her hips up and into Kara, a feminine breathy gasp catching in her chest as jolts of pleasure zipped up her spine. Kara got the message and withdrew a decent amount, and then slowly thrust back in with her own moan as the movement pressed her side of the toy into her. She had to pause again and rested her forehead on Lena’s, sucking in a steadying breath at the new shared sensations. Lena smoothed her hands soothingly up and down her wife’s back, feeling her stomach expand against her as she fought for breath and control. She trailed her nails along Kara’s spine as she whispered reassurances and words of love into her mouth.

 

“ _ I have you. I’m here. I love you, I love you…” _

 

Kara fell into her again, halting her words with a searing kiss and a languid stroke of her hips that made the mattress creak. Lena moaned again and drew in another ragged breath at the delicious pull and drag of slick friction as Kara set a steadily lazy pace. With each full, filling thrust Kara pressed into her the tighter the coil became low in her belly. She couldn’t keep her hands still and let them wander over the rhythmic muscles in Kara’s back and dug into her rear, causing a more pronounced snap of her hips. Lena could only hold on as Kara made it her sole mindset to utterly and thoroughly make love to her. She pressed hot wet kisses all along the column of her throat, angling her hips so the toy slid into Lena smoothly and then pressed the ribbed base of the harness against her sensitive clit. After one particularly distracting nip on her pulsepoint, Lena canted her hips up to meet Kara with a demanding roll. She grinned wickedly at the helpless whiney moan Kara breathed into her neck as the toy in the seat of the harness pressed deeper and the ribbed ridges slid across her clit. She managed to pull it off two more random times before Kara gathered her into her arms and bodily pulled her up into a sitting position as she rocked back on her knees and sat on her haunches.

 

“ _ Oh, fuck- _ ” was all Lena could manage, crushed into Kara’s chest as she thrust up into her from below.

 

The change in the angle had her heart thundering in her chest and she let her forehead rest on Kara’s shoulder as she sank down completely onto the strap on, feeling thoroughly filled. Kara slid her hands under her rear, half-lifted half-urged her up onto her own knees until the toy almost left her, and then let her sink all the way back down again with a roll of her hips. Lena was almost embarrassed by the gutteral noise she made as lightning raced up her spine. Kara repeated the action over and over and molten heat flooded through her veins, making her feel sweaty and overheated. Lena finally shucked her rumpled sweater unceremoniously and promptly forgot about it next to them on the bed. She clung to the back of Kara’s neck as she ducked her head and dropped solid sucking kisses onto the tops of Lena’s shoulders and chest, still guiding her down onto the toy in steady rolling thrusts with murmurs of assurance and praise. Lena scrabbled for a stronger hold when Kara slid one of her arms low around her back to continue supporting her, and then let her free hand wander up to press her thumb into the swollen bundle of her clit. It was a  _ lot _ and emotion welled up inside Lena as she gave herself over to Kara for the millionth time.

 

Lena crashed her lips back into Kara, one hand clutching around the back of her strong shoulders while the other clung helplessly to the wrist of the hand steady on her clit. She kissed her greedily as Kara maintained her sure and unhurried thrusts, the wet sucking sound of the toy slipping in and out of Lena loud against their ragged breathing as kisses turned to breathing each other’s air. Everything smelled of Kara and sex and Lena could feel the wave of her impending orgasm building low in her stomach. She knew that her arousal was liberally coating the toy at this point, the harness slick when she sat fully on it and smearing onto the skin of Kara’s thighs. The way Kara was breathing moans into her skin with every thrust confirmed the fact that her end of the harness was doing its job as well. She felt liquid molten every time the toy slid out of her with the pull and drag of it  _ just so. _ Lena could only focus on that, Kara’s mouth, her thumb firm on her clit, and the strong band of her arm around the low dip in her back holding her steady.

 

Kara mumbled an  _ are you okay _ into the soft pulsepoint under her jaw before sucking on the hickie that was already there. Lena managed to garble something of an affirmation, a moan caught high in her chest as Kara rocked them back down to the mattress without breaking her rhythm. Her labored breathing was becoming more ragged with each thrust and Lena couldn’t help but cant her hips up to meet her every time. Kara still had her arm around Lena’s lower back and used that leverage to lift her hips up off the bed and into her own, her knees braced wide and her thumb still on Lena’s clit. The feeling of Kara bottoming out inside her with her hot mouth latched onto a nipple made a breathy high-pitched moan fall from her lips and it was  _ just _ what she needed. She felt raw and threadbare and wrung out. Kara withdrew, angling the toy so the tip drug across right where she wanted and stretched her in just the right combination, and then slid fully back in again. With each thrust Lena could feel the knot coiling tighter and tighter until she felt like she couldn’t take in enough air and all of her higher brain function was centered on the pleasure that Kara was drawing out of her. She was so close and Kara was so  _ close _ and Lena felt as if she was on the precipice of a cliff. She would gladly jump if Kara asked.

 

Her orgasm wasn’t sudden like a crack of thunder from the night before, but a steady building surge of heat that slowly drowned her of her senses until the knot slipped loose in her belly and she was gasping for breath as she clenched tightly around the toy. She registered through the mind-numbing pleasure bursting inside her body that her hands were hooking into Kara’s back as she unconsciously pulled her close, whining as Kara’s hips jerked against her in her own release. Kara was flush against her front as close as she could physically get, and slowly ground her hips to a halt as she led them through their high and tried not to collapse too roughly onto Lena’s boneless body. They clung to each other wordlessly as they flew, tangled so tightly together Lena didn’t know where she ended and Kara began.

 

Lena could only suck in deep lungfuls of air as the strap on still buried deep into her caused tremors of electric aftershocks. She hummed lowly in contentment as she came back down to the familiar welcoming feeling of Kara pressing slow sloppy kisses to the curve of her neck and jaw. Lena wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment with Kara, to lay with her and drink her in. The lust and unadulterated desire that had consumed her a moment before was quickly replaced by a feeling of love so strong she felt as if her chest was cracking open. Lena smoothed her hands over the back of Kara’s shoulders and slid them up the sides of her neck to guide her mouth to hers in a full kiss, closing her eyes against the sting of tears. Lena kissed her and kissed her, pouring every ounce of her heart into Kara. When she finally stopped kissing her it was only to continue catching her breath. Kara continued pressing kisses into her lips, her cheeks, her chin, whispering  _ I love you _ as softly and reverently as a litany. Lena echoed her own into Kara’s mouth once she was grounded, alternating long kisses with her own  _ I love you _ back, feeling as if she could never say it enough. When her emotions calmed, Lena’s kisses turned more playful as the mood lightened between them.

 

“I’m… pretty sure we just made a baby…”

 

Kara grinned into her lips and stole another kiss at the cheeky comment, deliberately shifting her hips. Lena couldn’t help but sigh into her mouth as her hips canted up into Kara again. The zip of pleasure tingled up her spine and slick friction from the toy rekindled the coil in her belly.

 

“I think we have time to make another one.” Kara murmured, and Lena gladly agreed.


End file.
